zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Birdman5589
RE:Responce No problem (about the block getting taken care of). I didn't know when our next admin siting would be, whether it'd be two minutes from then, or two hours. And I remembered RandomTime is a VSTF member, and then thought it'd be best to take it to the VSTF channel so the whole group would know about it. And yeah, most of the time people don't really pick up on the length of their talk pages, I think it's due to the fact it's not the most used of the talk pages they post on (do not think that made any sense), oh, and you did the archiving correctly. And that's completely understandable as to why you haven't run. And it's good that you acknowledge you might not have the fullest time to it. >.< I'm starting to ramble. --'BassJapas' 18:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you mean to remove this? While adding a response in the youtube page forum, you removed a message of yours that you'd just posted like 5 minutes earlier (see this edit). Seems like it might be an accident so I figured I'd let you know.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Videoz As we speak I upload the next TMC video. -'Minish Link' 20:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Your inbox: CHECK IT -'Minish Link' 22:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zeldapedia Twitter Account Fine with me. Email me at dercessi@gmail.com and I'll email the password to you. Nice to see there's somebody that doesn't think it's pointless. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism You have 2.3 seconds to explain why you vandalized this page before you get blocked. EDIT: Too late. Bye. --AuronKaizer ' 00:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks about the warning about the pictures. I am new to this website and wasn't aware of how certain things worked. how do I contact an Admistrator about what picture I want to keep? RE: TMC Videos Haha thanks for reminding me, I'll try and remember to get to work on those sometime today. Thanks again. -'Minish Link 14:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Friend code =0 Oi birders, once you get it, here's mine: 1805 - 2156 - 2596 -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just letting you know Birdeh that I'm getting mine Thursday and I'll drop my FC on here once I get it, I assume you'll add me :P -'Minish Link' 15:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) TMC Vids Alright, I took the Gyorg Pair video, but I have a feeling I might have messed it up. So when I send it, can you watch it and message me back if I need to redo it? I put in a save state right before the fight so it's not a problem. -'Minish Link' 12:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sent. -'Minish Link' 15:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 3DS code Mine's 0130-1835-5001! I added you. -'Minish Link' 20:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, alright. Sucks about the dead pixel thing, Stars actually told me about that earlier when she saw your status -'Minish Link' 21:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I made the second Gyorg Pair vid and I'm uploading it. It's not great so pick which one you want. -'Minish Link' 16:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I just sent it. Filedropper failed twice so I couldn't upload it and then when it finally worked it took a long time. -'Minish Link' 21:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great. -'Minish Link' 23:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Video Recording Help Hey. I wanted to ask you for recommendations for video recording software. I'm struggling to find something of good enough quality, and that I can get to record my sound. It's a possible that my computer just isn't powerful enough to record something well anyway, but I want to try whatever I can. If I can get something working I can totally do the OoT and MM vids, since I'm most of the way through an emulated MM playthrough and was going to replay OoT soon anyway. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :If you do find some way to record using the emulators I'd suggest starting the Majora's Mask playthrough again in order to get some of the one time scenes (such as the Skull Kid's origins told by Tatl). It would also be preferable that when fighting the bosses you have the realistic number of heart containers a standard player would have at the time (rather then fighting Odolwa when you have ten heart containers) instead of just fighting them on a new cycle. So yeah basically I'm saying you should probably start a specific file for the Majora's Mask recordings if you do end up doing it. Oni Link 16:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Heh. Good advice, I'm already more or less following it though ^.^ My most recent save, immediately after defeating Twinmold, is the 116th save I've made, all archived permanently so that I can go back to any place I want for the first time, more or less instantly. I've been going through 3 heart style so that the conditions for acquiring any given heart piece can be tested (also for the challenge). That being said I know I should probably go back and get a few for some of the boss videos (the Twinmold battle should probably be with more than 3 hearts, unless people want to watch me methodically take them out with arrows like I've been doing, which takes a while). I really hope I can get something working with emulator recordings because I want to play through OoT on emulator so I can create an archive of that nature, especially since in OoT you can't loop back and replay almost everything. ::I may already have access to a device that can record from the TV though, so if I can't get anything good working on PC I can look into that. ::And about Four Swords, not going to happen for me anytime soon I'm afraid. I've got like, 1 person who could do it with me and they're a long distance away. Also I'm personally a bit uncomfortable emulating games I don't own.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Butterflies Hey Birdie, I know I haven't been in contact with you much lately, mainly because I lost my means of contacting you, and haven't been able to contact anybody for months. So I was wondering if there were any other ways to talk to you for regular chat and in case of any emergencies. Also, there's this thing called the butterfly project which I'm currently doing, due to school on friday, with sharpie since pen wears off quickly and marker will rub off and ruin my bed. Hopefully it works out in my favor and the butterflies don't die :) --'BassJapas' 02:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I actually think that it's already installed on my desktop, so it seems like it'll be a good idea. --'BassJapas' 03:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC)